


Never Ending Full Moon

by MimiTheBubble



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Full Moon, Gen, Human to Abomination, Italiano | Italian, Minor Character Death
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiTheBubble/pseuds/MimiTheBubble
Summary: In quel paesaggio dal verde sovrano, svettava silente in marmo e mattoniuna reggia e il suo prato dai vasti colori,nelle cui mura risiede un bell'uomo e i suoi servi da ogni lontana regione.Silente osservava le stelle in balcone, dritto di posa e con sguardo truce, aspetta paziente l'arrivo della lunarassegnato a qualcosa che aspetta con cura.
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Never Ending Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Parole: 572  
> Prompt: _L'odore della notte_

Il concerto dei grilli s'alza a toccar le foglie  
in quella fresca notte di metà settembre.  
L'erba ondeggia nel suo danzar con la brezza,  
accompagnando l'oscilar in volo degli insetti,  
che andavano a poggiarsi sui rami e gli alberi.

In quel paesaggio dal verde sovrano,  
svettava silente in marmo e mattoni   
una reggia e il suo prato dai vasti colori,  
nelle cui mura risiede un bell'uomo   
e i suoi servi da ogni lontana regione.

Silente osservava le stelle in balcone,   
dritto di posa e con sguardo truce,   
capelli assai lunghi e bassa statura,  
aspetta paziente l'arrivo della luna  
rassegnato a qualcosa che aspetta con cura.

Nelle stanze la servitù si nasconde,  
spranghe alle porte e lucchetti per chiudere.  
alcuni in un angolo aspettando pregano,  
e il silenzio cala sulla casa che viene abbandonata a se stessa.

Luccicante, abbaglia i suoi occhi fissi,  
minuto dopo minuto sale lenta una grossa rossa luna.  
L'uomo che era rimasto impassibile fino al momento,   
si poggio alla balaustra rompendo il silenzio,  
iniziando a sudare, lasciando intravedere dolore nel viso.

Prima arrivò la tosse, che divenne dolore addominale.  
Segui la bava, che fuorisciva incontrollata.  
Arrivarono i conati che spingevano da dentro  
come se il corpo stesse provando a rigettare qualcosa.

Cadendo a gattoni, stremato dai conati continui,   
iniziò a uscire qualche goccia di una densa sostanza.  
Queste gocce nel giro di pochi attimi divennero un flusso,  
e prima che l'uomo potesse anche solo respirare,  
Il liquame inizio a fuoriuscire accumulandosi.

La melma era di un colore tra il nero e il viola,  
ma non rifletteva luce, anzi alla vista era opaca  
e sembrava come un cielo notturno senza stelle.  
Era compatto e accumulandosi sul marmo  
avvolgeva le gambe del lord sofferente.

Quella massa densa in poco tempo si espanse  
continuando a fuoriuscire senza tregua,  
lasciando agonizzante l'uomo impotente,  
il cui corpo crollo all'indietro sfinito  
sulla stessa massa che rigetteva costante.

Quest'ultima in poco tempo lo avvolse,  
formando una forma vulcanica  
che nel giro di qualche decina di minuti  
sembrò fermarsi nella sua costante crescita.

Sul quel bianco balcone giaceva immobile.  
alta qualche metro e larga il doppio,  
la massa opaca dalla forma non descrivibile.  
In un istante inizio a scuotersi, come se bollisse,  
gonfiandosi e sgonfiandosi come se respirasse.

In quel muoversi irregolare   
macrabo quanto surreale, uno spettacolo aghiacciante.  
L'opaca massa sembrava muoversi in quel modo  
nel suo masticare la rosea carne dell'uomo che   
s'intravedeva tra una trazione e l'altra della massa. 

In contemporanea la cosa inizio a muoversi lenta  
puntando l'interno della casa e sfondando ciò che incontrava.  
La vittima umana nel giro di poco tempo si vide sempre meno,   
fino a sparire assorbita dall'indescrivibile cosa.

Quest'ultima attraversò l'edificio con lenta costanza,  
fino ad arrivare all'uscio di ferro, da cui all’interno  
s'udivano grida e pianti dei poveri servi.  
Quella cosa d'un nero opaco lenta si poggiò  
sulla parete, infilandosi lenta fra le fessure.

Coi loro occhi vedevano il denso nero   
entrare, espandendosi come se lo spazio più profondo  
li stesse inglobando prima di esalare un ultimo respiro.

Per tutta la notte nessun rumore venne fuori dalla reggia.  
Alle prime luci dell'alba, il ferro che sigillava la porta   
lento si aprì e dall'uscio, visibilmente provato,  
venne fuori il bel signore dai lunghi capelli.  
Che il solo restava a non poter testimoniare quell'orrore indescrivibile.


End file.
